kiichigo chiisai kiichigo
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Fraise des Bois et Petite Framboise: TomoyoHime demande à Fye et Kuro d'aller chercher le médaillon Chikara afin de contrôler Sakura du monde d'Hotobori. YAOI lime lemon.


ACCUEIL

MOI

FANFICTIONS

Mangas

Originaux

FAN-ARTS

KIICHIGO CHISAI KIICHIGO

I

2 ans après l'aventure TSUBASA :

Kurogane est retourner dans son pays et Fye a décidait de rester auprès de lui et de la princesse Tomoyo

Dans une Grande Salle du Château :

Soma –Hime! les terres du nord sont peu accueillante je me doit de vous interdire d'y aller pour votre bien !

Tomoyo –Soma je doit chercher cet objet il est important je l'ai en ma possessions au plus vite !

Fye qui été dans la même pièce mit son grain de sel dans cette discussion :

Fye –Hime! si vous le permettez je pourrait aller chercher cette objet pour vous ?

Tomoyo –Cela serais parfait, Tu iras donc avec Kurogane !

? –On parle de moi (en entrant dans la pièce) ?

Fye –Toi et moi on part en voyage !

Tomoyo –Ce que veux dire ton ami c'est que j'ai une quête a te donner dans les terres du Nord !

Kurogane –A quoi ressemble cette objet ?

Tomoyo –Mon double du monde d'HOTOBORI ma demander de lui amener un certain médaillon appeler le CHIKARA qui lui permettrai de contrôler les pouvoirs et un démon surpuissant qui n'est autre que l'un des double de Sakura Hime !

Fye –Hime où se trouve cet relique ?

Tomoyo –Euh……………m'en souvient plus Gomenasai !

Tous le monde tombas par terre avec une goutte style manga sur leur tête !

Tomoyo –ah ! je me souvient c'est un seigneur nommé Neko qui la en sa possession !

Kurogane –Avec un nom pareil je vais avoir affaire a un gros chat bien gras !

Fye –Kuro-chan fait attention au apparence mon loup !

Kurogane –JE SUIS PAS TON LOUP !

Fye –Que tu es susceptible lol

4 heures plus tard :

Kurogane boudait sur son cheval se qui ne manquait pas de faire rire Fye. Après encore un long silence le ciel commençait a noircir :

Fye –Nous devrions monter le campement pour la nuit car elle risque de tomber a tous moment (métaphore) !

Kurogane –Tu as raison.

Ils cherchèrent un coin tranquilles sympas afin d'installer la tente. Ils mangèrent tranquillement et avant de se coucher Fye qui avait retrouver son tatouage jeta un sort pour les 100 mettre allons tour sois protéger des démons.

Kurogane regarda Fye avec les yeux noir de colère mais Fye aperçut une petit lueur qui le fit rire :

K –Bon (En s'approchant dangereusement du magicien) Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu souhaiter connaître mes talents nocturne je me trompe ?

…………………….Flash Back………………..

F –Es-tu sur que se soit la bonne direction ?

K –tu met en doute mes capacités ?

F –Tes capacités sont grogner contre les autres et te battre !

K –C'est tout ?

F –A y a aussi la capacité de te battre avec MOKONA ! mais je n'en connais pas d'autre !

K –Fait gaffe ou je te trucide !

F –Mais j'ai hâte de connaître ton talents du soir !

K –Quoi ? Comprend pas ?

F –Tu le saura en temps voulus

Kurogane marmonna quelque chose qui fit rire Fye

…………………..Fin Flash Back……………………………….

F –Hum…. (fait mine de réfléchire)… nan m'en souvient pas !

K –Tu veux que je t'aide a retrouver la mémoire (s'approche encore)

F –AAAHHHH ! oui je m'en souvient !

K –T'as fais le vœux de le voir et je vais te montrer mon talent nocturne !

F –Intéressant mais aurai-je le droit de faire quelque chose ?

K –Possible !

Il attrapa Fye et le mit sur ces épaule comme un sac a patate, rentra sous la tente et le balança sur le matelas de bonne fortune fait avec un drap et beaucoup de foin. Il enleva sa veste puis celle de Fye (enfin il le força plutôt).(¤¤)

Fye faisait mine de se relever quand Kurogane l'attrapa par le cou, ils scellèrent leur lèvres d'un baiser et le rallongea et s'entendant lui aussi sur le magicien. Puis Kurogane fit descendre ces mains vers celle de son amant afin de les ramener au dessus de la tête de celui-ci. Ils s'embrassaient toujours mais cette foi avec envie, fougue et passion (miam miam lol),

Au bout de quelque minute de léchage de poire notre blondinet réussis a dégager une de ces mains et de la faire se balader dans les cheveux puis le cou, le torse, les reins, les fesses et a leurs opposées. Il emprisonna de ces fine mains une chose dure, et long(alors c'est quoi ? mwa sais pas du tout). Fye dégagea ces lèvres pour marmonner:

F -Tu pourrais enlever ton katana quand on est au lit quand même!

K -Oups! Gomen j'avais oublier que je le porter ! c'est que tu me fait perdre la tête!

F -Ah grand fou !

dit il en emprisonnant ces lèvres pendant que Kurogane essayer tant bien que mal d'enlever sa ceinture qui maintien son katana. Quand il eut réussis il l'envoya rejoindre sa veste. Fye laissait encore divaguer sa mains vers le sud du ninja:

F -Tu me parais ... euh...(réfléchit)... tendu!

K -Moron ne me torture pas ainsi...qu'est ce que tu veux?

F -Je veux te goûter tout entier

Kurogane frissonna a cette phrase

K -Voyons Fye fallait le dire!

2 sec plus tard ils étaient nus et il recommença a l'embrasser, Fye glissa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant et le poussa de toute ces forces : résultat un petit Fye chevaucha un grand Kurogane.

Fye lui embrassa le cou puis descendit vers le torse et lui effleura le ventre. sa bouche se rapprocha de son sexe et finalement ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur son gland. Lentement, il fit glisser sa langue dessus, l'enveloppa et le pris entre ses lèvres, dans sa bouche mais juste un peu ; quelle torture enivrante et délicieuse! Kurogane enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, l'encourageant a poursuivre. Puis Fye le pris complètement dans sa bouche. Tout en accentuent les mouvement de va et viens il titilla son gland de sa langue experte. Et tandis qu'il léchait, l'absorbait en lui, il glissa les doigts sur ces testicules et les pressa doucement dans ces paumes.

Kurogane sentais la tête lui tourner pendant que Fye accélérait le rythme et soudain incapable de se retenir, il jouit dans sa bouche, étouffant un cri rauque. Quelques instant plus tard, Fye se redressa et planta un baiser dans son cou :

F -Alors sa te plait on dirait!

K -A moi maintenant !

Kurogane attrapa Fye et repris sa position initial (Fye sous Kurogane) et l'embrassa comme un fou et d'une main il agripper ces cheveux comme pour prouver qu'il lui appartenait et de l'autre main il éveillait l'anus de son amant et y introduisis 1 doigt puis 2. Fye gémissait de plaisir, de plus en plus fort! ( (¤¤) trop fort Kuro-chan lol) Tout a coup Kurogane retira ces doigts et le pénétra de son sexe brûlant de désir d'un seul coup de rein. Fye émis un petit cris de surprise (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi). Le ninja entama une valse esquisse pour les 2 hommes, afin d'habituer le magicien a être pénétrer, puis cette valse se transforma en une course folle vers l'extase. Les 2 amants gémissant de bonheur allaient atteindre le septième ciel dans peu de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard Fye jouis accompagné de Kurogane qui s'affalât sur le frêle jeune homme. Le ninja s'allongea sur le dos et le magicien alla se lover contre son torse et tous deux s'endormirent au bout de quelques minutes.

Le lendemain ils reprirent la route vers se fameux Neko, qui était le seigneur des terres du nord . Ils arrivèrent devant un immense château et furent accueillis par 1 jeune femme:

Femme -Bonjours étranger que désirez vous?

K -Mademoiselle nous souhaitons parle au seigneur Neko a propos du CHIKARA!

Femme -Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au vestibule, il vous rencontrera là!

Au vestibule nos deux compagnons attendirent quelques minutes quand soudain se cher seigneur fit une apparition:

Neko -Messieurs, Vous cherchez le CHIKARA c'est bien cela?

Fye -C'est tout a fait juste, l'avez vous en votre possession?

Neko -Bien sûr que je l'ai encore mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce type de médaillons?

K -La prophétie de HOTOBORI a commencer!

Neko -Ceux-ci explique cela tenez le voila le médaillon CHIKARA!

Les 2 hommes fixaient ce bijou qui était un Ying Yang avec le kanji du feux et d'eau à l'intérieur (voir fan art) entourer d'un dragon. Fye pris ce joyaux et déclara qu'il avait un immense pouvoir.

1heure plus tard ils étaient sur la route du retour et 7h après ils étaient enfin arriver au château de Tomoyo Hime pour lui remettre le médaillon.

Le lendemain Eriol du monde d'HOTOBORI apparut pour récupère ce qui permettra de contrôler Sakura.

FIN


End file.
